Açúcar
by Hugo Bler
Summary: .


Chovia forte a horas e eu estava no meu quarto lendo e ouvindo musica new age bem baixinha no computador, meus pais estavam viajando e eu estava sozinho em casa

Chovia forte a horas e eu estava no meu quarto lendo e ouvindo musica new age bem baixinha no computador, meus pais estavam viajando e eu estava sozinho em casa. Estava tão relaxado que estava quase dormindo ouvindo a chuva e aquela musica baixinha, resolvi então deixar o livro de lado e deixar to do meu corpo relaxar, foi quando um barulho altíssimo vindo lá de baixo, sentei na cama assustado, não tinha mais ninguém em casa só podia ser um ladrão, saí do quarto e fui descendo a escada lentamente olhando pelas frestas da escada não via sombra alguma desci os degraus que faltavam e fui andando pelo hall em busca d e alguma pista do que tinha feito aquele barulho, fui até a sala nada fui até a cozinha e nada entrei na lavanderia e vi que o causador do som era um gato não muito grande que tinha entrado pela janela e derrubado os produtos desinfetantes de cima do armário, respirei aliviado.

— Gatinho, você me assustou sabia? Vem cá deixa eu te secar.

Peguei um pano qualquer de cima do tanque e me aproximei de vagar do animalzinho embalei-o e o levei para dentro, terminei de secá-lo e me perguntei se ele estava com fome, peguei um pires e derramei um pouco de leite e ele rapidamente veio e tomou todo o conteúdo, sorri e fiquei ali observando ele e afagando sua pequena cabeça amarela que lembrava um doce. Quando ele terminou eu arranjei uma caixa e forrei com panos quentes e o coloquei lá dentro, subi mais calmo para meu quarto mais os miados fininhos me fizeram descer até lá e percebi que ele não conseguia dormir e então me ocorreu que ele poderia ser um filhote devido ao tamanho, Esta sentindo falta da mãe, pensei e então eu fiquei ali do lado dele acariciando seu pelos que eram incrivelmente macios, até ele dormir quando vi que ele estava dormindo, levantei de vagar e fui até a escada em passos leves, estava subindo quando a campainha soou, eu estranhei pois era tarde e chovia forte, fui até a porta e sem tirar a corrente abri uma fresta e contemplei um rapaz ensopado com uma expressão de preocupado.

— Posso ajudá-lo? — Perguntei ao estranho.

— Me desculpe perturbar a essa hora mas é que meu gatinho fugiu e eu estou preocupado será que você não viu? Ele é branco e é um pouco pequeno. — Em seu rosto sua expressão mostrava que ele estava realmente preocupado.

— Ah então ele é seu? — ele assentiu.

— Sim, ele esta ai? — Seu rosto se animou.

— Hm... Sim... Entre. — Desprendi a corrente e abri a porta inteira e o frio da noite chuvosa tomou conta do hall. Ele olhou para suas roupas todas molhadas e olhou para mim. — Ah eu já pego uma toalha e umas roupas minhas para você. — Dei uma olhada no tamanho dele. — Vão ter que ser umas mais largas — Percebi que ele tremia. — Ah, já volto. — Subi correndo e peguei umas roupas mais velhas e uma toalha no guarda-roupas, desci e ele ainda estava na porta olhando para dentro procurando algo.

— Aqui estendi a toalha e fiquei segurando as roupas. — Ele tirou com uma certa dificuldade a camiseta molhada exibindo um corpo definido e forte mas moderado e sem exageros, não conseguia desviar o olhar sem saber porque, ele terminou de se secar e vestiu a minha camiseta que apesar de larga para mim ainda ficou um pouco curta para ele, ele me olhou e eu falei. — Você pode se trocar aqui. — E fiz sinal para ele me seguir, assim que passou ele fechou a porta e eu o guiei até o banheiro de baixo e ele entrou e se trocou, quando saiu ainda secava o cabelo e me olhou novamente.

— Muito Obrigado, e o Caramelo?. — Não entendi e ele percebeu pela minha cara de confuso e foi logo falando — O gatinho, o nome dele é Caramelo. — E então sorriu, eu meio que fiquei hipnotizado no momento por aquele sorriso. Saí do transe assustado, O que está acontecendo comigo, pensei.

— Ah ele está aqui. — Indiquei para que ele me seguisse. — Ah, fui tão atrapalhado que nem disse meu nome, eu sou Leonardo. — Estendi a mão para o rapaz, ele apertou e eu senti meus dedos latejarem e disfarcei a cara de dor.

— Hector, prazer em conhecê-lo, eu me mudei hoje pra uma casa virando a esquina. — Então era a mudança dele que o caminhão trouxe. — Não tinha conhecido ninguém ainda até o Açúcar sumir no meio da bagunça, quando eu terminei de arrumar tudo e percebi que ele não estava mais lá eu saí passando por várias casas e eu acabei conhecendo algumas pessoas do bairro, até eu chegar aqui. — E sorriu novamente, e novamente eu viajei, voltei a mim e continuei até a sala de jantar e mostrei a caixa no canto.

— Ele esta dormindo ali. Ele demorou um pouco para pegar no sono mais dormiu. — Sorri vendo o gatinho deitado dormindo profundamente. Quando olhei para Hector percebi que ele também observava o sono do gatinho sorrindo.

— A, finalmente. — Ele disse.

— O que? — Olhei para ele confuso.

— Finalmente ele dormiu, desde antes da mudança, quando ele viu eu arrumando as caixas ele ficava miando a noite inteira sem dormir, já estava ficando preocupado, acho que ele gostou bastante de você. Ele não dorme em qualquer lugar. É... Eu não queria acorda-lo mais eu vou ter que leva-lo. — Olhou para mim como se quisesse algo.

— Bem... Pode deixá-lo aqui... Amanhã você vem pega-lo... — Ele sorriu. — A que bom... você tem um guarda-chuva pra emprestar? Eu devolvo amanhã.

— Espera só um pouco vou dar uma olhada. — subi as escadas correndo e fui até meu quarto, abri o closet e procurei e não achei, voltei até a sala de jantar. — Por que você não dorme aqui? — Quando percebi o que tinha dito era tarde de mais.

— Se não for incomodar. — E me lançou um olhar da gatinho desamparado.

— Ma-ma-ma-magina não vai incomodar não. — Estava me sentindo desajeitado, aquele rapaz estava me deixando agitado por dentro, mas não seria possível eu estar sentindo alguma coisa por ele eu tinha acabado de conhece-lo, na verdade eu nunca tinha me apaixonado por ninguém nenhuma menina nem um cara nunca tinha me chamado atenção, não que nunca tivesse ocorrido o contrario pois eu era alvo de cartinhas e recadinhos antes na escola e agora na faculdade, mas esse rapaz era diferente das outras pessoas. E sem mais nem menos.

— Você já ouviu falar em amor a primeira vista? — Ele perguntou como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos.

— Q-q-que? — Aquilo já estava ficando chato, eu estava gaguejando mais do que um gago de verdade. E ele simplesmente sorriu e disse.

— Acho que o açúcar se apaixonou por você. — Senti meu corpo relaxar aliviado, respirei fundo e sorri. Indiquei para que ele me seguisse, passamos pelo hall e estávamos subindo a escada quando um trovão ensurdecedor surgiu na noite chuvosa, eu me assustei e pisei em falso o degrau e cai para trás, estava me preparando para sentir a dor nas costas que viriam em seguida mas, alguma coisa me impediu de chegar ao chão, abri os olhos e vi o rosto de Hector me olhando, ele sorriu e tornou a ficar serio mas com um brilho diferente no olhar.

— Leonardo, me desculpa? — E eu sem entender nada.

— Por quê? — Olhei para ele confuso. E ele simplesmente me beijou lentamente esperando que eu retribuísse, e eu sem pensar retribui sentindo borboletas no meu estomago fazendo cócegas. Ele percebendo que não houve resistência invadiu minha boca sem pressa me segurando em seu colo e provou cada parte dela como se fosse um doce que ele gostava muito, se afastou lentamente.

— Por isso. — Disse me olhando com seus olhos azuis que eram quase transparentes, me carregou escada acima e me colocou no chão. Eu fiquei sem palavras naquele momento eu simplesmente continuei andando em silêncio até meu quarto, eu não sabia o que pensar, pois aquilo não era tão normal para mim, ainda mais por ter sido meu primeiro beijo, eu sempre pensei que seria com uma garota, não com um cara bonitão e malhado que tinha acabado de mudar no bairro, eu estava confuso e o clima estava pesado ele estava inseguro por eu não dizer nada e eu estava longe dali viajando em meus pensamentos, meio que rápido eu armei e forrei o sofá cama que ficava no meu quarto enquanto ainda rolavam as musicas new age eu estava terminado o trabalho quando percebi ele se aproximar por trás e dar um toque no meu ombro, me virei e ele disse.

— Leonardo, eu... — Mas por algum motivo eu não deixei ele terminar a frase e o beijei, quando me afastei ele estava me olhando com aquele sorriso hipnótico estampado no rosto.

— Pode me chamar de Leo. — Sorri, e ele me segurou pela cintura.

— Eu sei que é meio rápido de mais... e quero que você diga se aceita ser meu namorado. — Eu sorri e disse.

— Sua sorte é que eu acredito em amor à primeira vista. — E o beijei novamente.

— Espero que isso seja um sim.

— É sim seu bobo. — E o beijei outra vez, ele era viciante eu não conseguia parar de beija-lo. E então ele me olhou e disse.

— Para quem nunca tinha beijado antes você até que beija muito bem. — E sorriu com cara de esperto.

— Como você sabe que eu nunca tinha beijado antes? — Olhei pra ele intrigado. Ele segurou meu rosto e me olhou nos olhos e disse num tom sério e afetuoso.

— Por que seu beijo é doce, doce como Caramelo. — E me beijou.

Acho que nunca vou esquecer aquela noite, em que eu descobri o quão é bom o sabor do Caramelo.

Hugo B. Luciano E.


End file.
